Remember Me
by Tantalize
Summary: AU: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella never moved on. Even on her deathbed. Oneshot.


**Remember Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I'm just simply a crazed fan who needs a hobby.**

**Summery: AU: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella never moved on. Even on her deathbed**. **Oneshot.**

-

-

-

Edward's POV:

The air was cold. It was raining again. It never seemed to stop. The rain just kept pouring from the stars. It had never bothered me, not until I met Bella. She didn't belong in the rain. She should live in the sunshine. But she didn't. She stayed in Forks. That's where she was now.

And for the first time in sixty-nine years, I was in Forks too.

Alice had told me today, was it. Bella Swan was going to die today. My love, was going to leave the earth forever in just a couple hours. I had already made plans; I wasn't going to live without her either. These last, well, to many years, had been nothing but hell. Nothing could be worse. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see her face, her beautiful perfect face. I couldn't go on any longer. Then only reason I hadn't come back was for her, so she could _live. _Because she deserved to really live.

It hadn't taken me long to find the Forks Senior center, and it had taken me an even shorter amount of time to get her room number.

Her room number; I was going to see Bella. The thought excited me, yet pained me at the same time. Would she remember me? Would she be mad that I came? Would she care at all? Would you speak to me at all? I had been told she was starting to forget she life, and she only remembered her earlier life, her teenage years.

I walked though the hallways of the senior center, thinking of her. She didn't belong here. I walked a bit faster, pushing the limit for walking "human pace." Would she be able to stand looking at me? After I left her? Would she, hate me?

_"I'm hardly a lottery prize."_

_"That's right, you're much better."_

I stopped, finding myself face to face with the door to her room. It was closed. The lights were dim, and I didn't bother trying to look though the window. I wished I could have changed her. Now, she would be dead in a couple of hours. Because of me. I missed her, so much. I wanted her, so much.

No, she needed a human life. Bella needed to live a life un-haunted by vampires. I did the right thing. I'm doing the right thing. It's okay to say good-bye to her. You won't disturb her by saying goodbye. I grabbed the door handle and opened it just a crack, it squeaked a bit, but it didn't disturb the sleeping figure.

Bella.

She was still, so beautiful. Her hair was striped grey, her face was filled with soft wrinkles, but she really hadn't changed. She seemed so peaceful, sleeping there. I walked over to her, and sat a the edge of her bed, my hand shot out and stroked her face, I missed her. In that moment I felt better than I had in almost seventy years.

Yet, she was completely different. She had lived her life, just like I had wanted her to. Now she was alone, and dying. She had done a lifetime of things and I hadn't been there for her. She lived without me. She had lived her life without me, just like I wanted. I had put up with sixty-nine years without her, so she could live a human life, and she had. She wasn't my Bella any more. She was simply Isabella Swan, a dying woman at the age of eighty-seven. Not seventeen.

_"Enough for ever."_

I would love her forever, though. Then, Isabella shifted, her eyes opened, and she stared right at me. For a second- I could have sworn she knew me, but then her eyes seemed to shift, like they were going off to their own little world.

"You remind me of someone." She whispered, she eyes focused on every detail of my face. This was wrong I shouldn't have come.

"Who do I remind you of, B--Miss Swan?" She paused, as she adjusted her head to look at me better.

"My boyfriend, Edward. He took care of me, he was my life, and I love him more than anything. He left a while ago though . . ." she said, and once again she seemed to shift into her own world, before she looked back at me.

"You still love him? After all these years?" I asked,

"Yes." She said, "He stopped loving me in the end, but I'll never stop loving him." I flashed her a crooked smile, not really sure what else I was supposed to do.

"Do I know you?" She asked, her voice cracked. I opened my mouth, ready to tell her everything, but then I stopped myself. I wouldn't confuse her, I wouldn't cause her anymore pain. Hopefully she would die happy, without a vampire looming though her thoughts.

"No," I said, "Not anymore." I paused, "I should go." I stood up, taking in one last look at her, and turned toward the door. But as I left, I heard her whisper.

"Goodbye Edward."

End.

A/N: Aww, another sad one, eh? I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to get out a whole bunch of stuff before Eclipse comes out. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not very happy with it, but whatever. I was going for a memory type thing, like in the movie Big Fish, or Second Hand Lions. But in the end, I just decided to leave it at Edward saying goodbye. Well, remember to leave a review.

-Alice


End file.
